The story of why MBS is awesome (involves tf2 cause i has account)
by iplaydemgaems
Summary: MBS IS .. liers say otherwise


A state of affairs

(MBS has no idea what that term means BUT DAMN IT THAT'S THE TITLE)

MBS was a mild mannered amazing man who spent his days screaming at passing cars on the highway. He was destined for greatness since the day he congealed in space from two asteroids colliding together as all babies are created. Then one day it happened. Gimme a moment here to think of a plot point, twist of events or some other plot-y thing that makes the story continue… … … um… ALIENS! Not saying the plot point is aliens… BUT IT'S ALIENS! So yeah he was walking and junk and then he saw like FITTY BILLION MILLION UFOS SO AT LEAST 20 MORE THEN 50! And he was all like DAYUM nuh uh. But it was uh huh. And so the ufos where abducting everybody and the guy on youtube who said hide your kids hide your wife he said those things because of what was happening. MBS knew what he had to do in order to survive… HE RAN TO THE NEAREST STARBUCKS AND ORDERED WATER BECAUSE ITS FREE THERE BUT HES NOT A JACKASS SO HE PUT FITTY CENTS IN THE TIP JAR. And then he waited… and waited… and waited until a ufo crashed right in front of them starbucks. Why? You may ask you less intelligent then myself reader. The answer is obvious obviously BECAUSE THE WIFI SHAT KNOCKS OUT DEM UFO CAUSE SIGNALS AND STUFF. So MBS went to the crashed ship and rummaged through it for something he could use to save his city named AWESOME-TOWN (creative no?) all he found was some useless death rays and wish granting genies in bottles. BUT THEN HE FOUND WHAT HE NEEDED! A grappling hook. And anyone whos played… damn whats the name of that game? The one where you can grappling hook all the shit with realistic physics its on xbox 360 and steam WHATEVER it works like that. So he picked up his grappling hook and launched himself to on top of the starbucks. He saw death and destruction all around him from on top of the building. That ment the situation was relatively normal in AWESOME-TOWN so he still had time. He launched himself onto a nearby ufo took out a cowboy hat and saddle and steered it into the nearest tall building with innocent people in it. Thousands died but he knew thousands where also saved then he saw that there was still like 76257862783657862387654786 more ufos so he decided he would need to consult the right man to destroy the aliens. He took the bus to the nearest area 51 and asked to see the man who creates explosions. And the secretary was nice and junk and he only had to wait a solid 5 minutes before a general showed up to escort him to the secret-y room where they keep him. MBS stood before the room made completely out of pillows and soft things inside was micheal bay. MBS said WAZZZZZUP made any terrible movies lately? And Micheal responded FUCK YOU EVERYTHING I TOUCH EXPLODES, O.K? IT'S A MAJOR INCONVIENCE! MBS could sense that Micheal was tottaly pms-ing. But whatever he asked if he would be willing to use his gift to destroy the aliens but micheal was being a total bitch and wouldn't agree because of some b.s about him possibly destroying the planet with his uncontrollable ability to create un-nescary plot killing explosions. But MBS being as amazing as he is told him I don't really care about your oppionions now lets go. And so MBS took him to the plains which had the highest concentration of UFO'S by pulling him in a little red wagon both partys felt embaraseed but mostly MBS because he couldn't have a turn in the wagon which was FING B.S because there was a down hill part on the way there. But I digress. Micheal stood out of the wagon and the entire field exploded for no freaking reason taking out all the ufo's and half this senten

MBS was impressed but also a little pissed at god for not giving him that talent but he decided it was best to settle with being completely retarded. And thus all the aliens where gone because micheal bay takes plot with him when he cause explosions so we sorta got to stick to the end. Bla bla bla shia le bouf's gf broke up with him MBS went home and had pizza and Michael bay is tormented eternally with his satanic curse… AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

THE END.


End file.
